Need You Now
by lovecanwait21
Summary: THIS IS A GLEE PROJECT FANFICITON!  CameronXLindsay    After the kiss they shared on the 'Baby, it's cold outside' video, they both felt a spark.   Can their new found love survive? WARNING : LANGUAGE and SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

Need you now

_Summary : After the kiss they shared on the "Baby, it's cold outside" video, he felt a spark that he never felt in a long time. She felt it too. Can their new found love survive? (CameronxLindsay)_

"What's wrong Cameron? You look a little sad there mate"

"No, nothing's wrong Damian."

"Cameron, I know when my best mate's sad. Just tell me what happened."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Well, after the kiss that Lindsay and I shared, there was something I felt. In the pit of my stomach, fluttering. I also felt fireworks. What's wrong with me?"

"You got a thing for her mate." He said while smirking

"WHAT? No way, Lindsay and I are just friends."

"Yeah right, you said you felt something fluttering in your stomach and you felt fireworks. You definitely got a thing for her!"

"I-a-don ughhh!" he said stuttering

"See? You even stuttered from my well thought out logic"

"Okay, fine. Maybe I have a thing for her, but she'll never feel the same way."

"Why in the world would you think that?"

"Because she's beautiful, smart, funny, has an awesome singing voice and she's hot as hell. She's way out of my league."

"Don't say that man, your just as awesome. Go get her!"

"I don't know…"

"COME ON!"

"FINE! After we show this week's assignment to the guest judge okay?"

"Deal"

_Meanwhile, in the girls dorm…_

"Hannah?"

"What?"

"When you kissed a guy in the period of this 'Competition Series' and if you feel like let's just say, a spark. What would you do?"

"Well, I would-wait, I didn't say I kissed a guy in the period of this 'Competition Series' and felt a spark."

"Right, right. Sorry to disturb you."

"Wait. Did you kiss someone in this period and felt a spark?"

"Ummmmm"

"YOU LIKE CAMERON!"

"What? No I don't"

"You totally like him! He was the only guy you kissed in the whole glee project period!"

"Ughhh… OKAY! FINE! I LIKE CAMERON!"

"This is great! Now you can get together!"

"Sorry to rain on your parade Hannah, but he may not even like me."

"Of course he likes you!"

"What made you think that?"

"He likes to talk about you, A LOT, like A LOT A LOT. He always says you have a great voice and your not afraid to express yourself, stuff like that. He can go all day."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Then they both shared a hug

"Night Hannah"

"Night Lindsay"

_Bed sheets were flung off, leaving only two bodies, naked and entwined on the bed. On the floor around the bed lay clothes that had been to eagerly discarded. A lacy black bra graced the nightstand, while shirts and boxers were strewn haphazardly over the carpeted floor._

_Her black hair splayed over the pillowcase as she gently explored her lover's body with her turgid lips. The adolescent male lay over her, caressing her body slowly with curious fingers. Moaning ensued from her lips. "Don't stop, don't stop," she whispered, running a hand through his brown hair._

"It was just a dream…" Cameron muttered to himself

"How'd you sleep last night mate?"

"Pretty well I guess."

"Pretty well? You sound like you had sex."

The dream then quickly replayed in his mind…

"Maybe I did." He muttered to himself

They then quickly came downstairs together and found Samuel, Alex, Marissa, Hannah and of course Lindsay

"What's the homework?" Damian asked

"Bulletproof" Marissa sang

"Well then, let's start practicing!"

The week came by really fast, they had Max Adler as a guest judge, their music video was 'Under pressure/Ice Ice baby' and Alex, Marissa and Cameron was in the bottom 3. Sadly, Marissa got eliminated and went home.

"It's been quite a week huh?" Samuel said

"Yeah" Damian said with an approval nod from everyone else

"I know what we could do!" Hannah exclaimed

"What?" Alex said

"Let's play truth or dare!"

"Let's do it!"

Everyone approved

"I'll start, kay', Samuel, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Was Marissa a good kisser?"

Everyone laughed

"Honestly, she was pretty good. Okay then, my turn! Damian, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever liked anyone here?"

"Well I thought Hannah's pretty awesome"

He winked at her

She blushed so hard her face almost looked tomato red

"Okay, Cameron, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll go with dare"

"Make out with Lindsay" he said while smirking

"WHAT?' they said in a unison

"You heard me. A dare is a dare."

"Okay"

They then leaned closer to each other, kissing her fiercely and she returned the favor. Their tongues clashed. Never did they realize that Cameron was already on top of her still kissing her with force while she still return the favor.

"Okay I think that's about it." Damian said while pulling Cameron off of Lindsay

They both was disappointed.

They then continued to play for another hour or so

"Is that time already?"

"Yeah let's go to bed Hannah"

Then they both went upstairs after saying their goodbyes

"Come on let's go too, it's getting late" Cameron said

They then came up.

_The very next morning…_

They decided to go down together. Then they saw the most exciting homework theme yet, which is "Sexuality"! To complete it they had the song 'Like a Virgin' by Madonna to top it off.

After they saw this they said "OH MY GOD!" in a unison


	2. Chapter 2

_They decided to go down together. Then they saw the most exciting homework theme yet, which is "Sexuality"! To complete it they had the song 'Like a Virgin' by Madonna to top it off._

_After they saw this they said "OH MY GOD!" in a unison_

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Hannah exclaimed

"This week's assignment is just… wow…" Damian trailed

After a couple minutes of silence Lindsay said "Well, come on guys! Let's get ready!"

They all then prepared, but after they finished with the singing part.

"Well, that's done. Let's get to the choreography!" Samuel said

Then Hannah and Damian quickly shared a look that pretty much says "_We need to pair Cameron with Lindsay again." _They both know that they liked each other, and neither one of them is stepping up and admitting so they had to compromise.

"Can I pair up with Damian on this one? That would be awesome." Hannah quickly said

"And I think it's cool to see Alex and Sam together!" Damian added

Samuel and Alex agreed.

"So that leaves Lindsay and Cameron. You guy will be paired up together!" Alex said

They went silent.

"Well, then we need to be together." Cameron said hesitantly

"Yeah" Lindsay said while blushing a little

Then they practiced for hours, when Hannah quickly added "I think maybe Lindsay and Cameron's choreography was, let's just say, a little too innocent and virgin-like."

Damian then sent a '_Good one' _look to Hannah

"But this song is about virgins Hannah" Alex said

"But this song emphasizes about virgins losing their virginity" Damian quickly said

"Well, Damian's got a point. We maybe should make it a little more sultry." Samuel said

Hannah, Damian and Alex quickly nodded.

They then let out a 'I gave up' sigh.

"Fine, do what you want." Lindsay said

They then all continued practicing for another hour or so, eventually everyone came upstairs.

_In the boys dorm…_

"Damian, Sam. Can I ask you guys something? Like advice?" Cameron hesitantly asked

"Sure man" Samuel said while Damian nodded

"What should I do when I do _that_ with Lindsay in front of the guest mentor/judge? Does it get uncomfortable and awkward?"

"I don't think so, cause the theme's sexuality and _that_ is what sexuality and sex pretty much about" Damian said while Sam just nodded

"Yeah, but when I do _that _it gets kind of hot and heavy and I get these feelings… like I'm starting to get horny and I want to just pin her against the wall and fuck her." Cameron said

"Well, what I do is I pretty much just think about your turn offs, like your mom and your dad fucking in your bed or even your parents having a 3 way with one of your guy teachers. That's what I do." Samuel said

"Same here" Damian said matter of factly

"Thanks guys" Cameron said, while having a big 'manly' group hug.

What they didn't know was Alex pretty much were eaves dropping on them when he was going to go back to the dorm and he heard the guys talked about sex so the tried to listen.

After they finished talking Alex ran into the girls dorm and banged the door while yelling "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay, okay fine. Just wait for a second will ya?" Hannah said bluntly

"I GOT BIG GOSSIP!" Alex shrilled

"Spill!" Lindsay and Hannah said in a unison

"Look like our favorite nerd has some dirty thoughts for our resident note-belting diva"

There was silent for a moment

"IS THIS TRUE? OR NOT I'LL FUCKING CUT YOUR HEAD OFF IF IT'S NOT!" Hannah said in a pretty violent tone

"No, I swear. After I came back from the rec room, I went back to the dorm to get some rest. Before I came in I heard Cameron said 'What should I do when I do _that_ with Lindsay in front of the guest mentor/judge? Does it get uncomfortable and awkward?' and they gave him advice. After it just got boring I heard Cameron say that he felt horny when you did that thing in the choreography with him! And he wanted to fuck you." Alex said

Leaving two faced with eyes widened in shock and mouths hanging open.

"Oh my god…" Lindsay trailed

"Yeah… I don't know Cameron can say stuff like that" Hannah said

"Yeah well, all guys, even the nerdy ones have dirty thoughts too." Alex said bluntly

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence Alex said "Well, I think it's best for me to get going now. I'll leave you with your thoughts. Ciao!" He then quickly went out of the room.

"Hannah…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I need to sleep this one out, good night" Lindsay said quickly."

"Good night"

_The next morning…._

"_Good thing it's Sunday today and the guest judge/mentor wouldn't come in until Monday, so maybe I'll ask Hannah and Alex to go shopping with me" _Lindsay thought while brushing her teeth

"_Good god it's Sunday! Maybe I'll play some video games with Sam and Damian in the rec room since Alex hangs out with the girls most of the time" _Cameron thought while putting his glasses on and going to the bathroom

They thought no one will wake up in this hour so Lindsay just came in with her **very, very **low cut night gown that pretty much showed half of her breasts spilling on top, while Cameron was just in his lightning boxers showing his 6 pack that nobody knows about.

"Oh my God!" Cameron said after covering his eyes

"Cameron, its okay. I'm not naked. I'm wearing my night gown." She spoke matter of factly, she then admires his six-pack and a pretty cool pair of lightning boxers.

"Okay. Well then, morning to you Ms. Pearce" he said while giving her a little bow

"Thanks you Mr. Mitchell, good morning to you too" she said while giving him a bow in return exposing almost most of her creamy breasts.

"_Damn, those boobs are so creamy and perfectly rounded, not to mention huge." _He thought while licking his lips.

They then continued to doing their own business.

"So fucking hot" he muttered to himself in a tone that Lindsay could still hear, not also realizing he just said it out loud.

"What?" Lindsay said pretending not to hear anything

"Nothing" he said, lying

After she finished brushing her teeth she said "Bye Cam, see you later" she said then gave him a wink.

She then left with her butt swaying making him have no choice but to check her out.

"God, do I need a cold shower" he muttered to himself

_2 and a half hours later…_

"HE SAID WHAT?" Hannah almost screamed in the Victoria secret store

"Yeah, he said I was 'fucking hot'" Lindsay said while searching for a new bra

"Wow, I never knew he could be stupid in using his tone of voice" Alex said

Lindsay shrugged

"What are you gonna do about it?" Hannah asked, intrigued

"What do you mean? Lindsay asked curiously

"You need to do something! Cameron obviously has the hots for you and I think you need to seduce him!" Alex exclaimed

"Why in hell would I do that?" Lindsay asked

"Because it's the right thing to do!" Hannah exclaimed

Before she could open her mouth to retort she was already pushed to the fitting room with a bunch of lingerie.

_Meanwhile in the rec room…_

"Just admit it Damian, your shit at halo!" Sam laughed along with Cameron

"Guys, ummm, I kinda said Lindsay was hot today, in front of her." Cameron said

Damian who was drinking spat out his drink and Sam has his mouth hanging open.

"What did she say?" Damian asked

"Fortunately, she didn't heard"

Damian and Sam quickly shared a _"We need to do something about this" _look

"What are you going to do about it" Samuel asked

"I don't know"

"YOU NEED TO ASK HER OUT!" Damian practically shouted

"No way!" Cameron retorted

"WHY?" they both said whining

"She doesn't like me"

"From where do you know that?" Sam asked raising his eyebrow

"I-uh-i-ummm.. aghhhh!" He stuttered

"You never know unless you try mate" Damian said while holding his shoulder

"I guess your right…"

"Just try it man" Samuel said

"Yeah, I think I will"

Then Samuel and Damian smirked _Mission accomplished_

_Meanwhile in Victoria's secret…._

"Come on! Just come out already!" Hannah whined

"Wait for a minute"

Then she came out looking hotter than ever with her corset lingerie colored black and red with a little matching mini skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh, with black mid-thigh high stocking. Her breasts piling and spilling on top of the corset. She looked like the most classiest and most expensive prostitute ever. Classy and sluttish in the same time.

"IT'S PERFECT!" Alex exclaimed, While Hannah just nodded with her mouth hanging open.

"You think so?" while examining herself in the mirror

"Hell yeah!" they said

After they bought it they decided to go back and hang out at the rec room.

"Hey guys!" Lindsay exclaimed

"Hey" the tree boys said lazily

"Anyway, what do you guys want for dinner tonight?" Alex asked

"Maybe some chinese?" Hannah said in mixed emotions of hesitant and hungryness (which is a pretty weird combination)

"Fuck yes woman!" Samuel said grinning like a mad man

"Okay then, what do you guys want?" Cameron said with a little chuckle

"Dim sum! Dim sum! Dim sum!" Everybody said

"Fine, fine I'll go order some dim sum" Cameron said, still chuckling while walking to the telephone

Half and hour later the dim sum arrived.

"So, what did you girls and guy bought at the mall?" Damian asked out of the blue

"Y-you know… g-girl stuff…" Hannah said hesitantly while stuttering

The boys (except Alex) then shared a _"They definitely bought some underwear and lingerie" _look

Then they continued chatting about their childhood and some other stuff.

"I'm gonna get to bed, good night everyone!" Hannah said

"Me too" Samuel added

"Me tree" Alex said

"Let's just all get to bed already!" Damian said while laughing

Then they all went to bed and had a good night's sleep


End file.
